Shinji's Dream Girl
by CCSBeyond
Summary: Shini meets his dream girl. Is she everything she seems to be? Chapter 2 now up.
1. Prologue: An Interaction

Shinji's Dream Girl  
By CCSBeyond  
CCSBeyond@yahoo.com  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax, with American distribution rights owned by ADV and Manga Entertainment respectively. I do not own any of the characters except for those created for my own purposes. With that, and the fact that I am a poor college student, please don't sue me. Thank you.  
Prologue  
  
Life had set into a routine. Breakfast, school, synch tests and EVA training, homework, dinner, sleep. Except for the occasional Angel attack, Shinji Ikari's life was organized and scheduled, a turn of events that he found, if not enjoyable, at least more than acceptable. The problem with routines is that it keeps one from taking in everything around them. Extraneous inputs get discarded. This is why it had taken Shinji over two months before he had finally noticed her.  
  
Shinji was sitting in his school's lunchroom, talking with his friends Touji and Kensuke. Actually, talking wasn't quite right; it was more of Kensuke trying to coax another thread of information about the Evangelions from Shinji, as Touji tried to talk about girls. Wisely, Shinji has been ignoring the two of them. He had merely been looking across the room, trying to see what other students were doing during their lunch period. Looking across the room, Shinji's gaze came to rest on a cute, thin brunette. She was sitting in a group of girls, listening to the other girls talk and laughing along with them. She in turn noticed Shinji. And Smiled. Right at him.  
  
Unfortunately, this was when Kensuke and Touji decided that they had had enough of their own conversations and that they needed to pay more attention to Shinji. Both of them noticed the surprised look on their friends face and they both simultaneously decided on the best course of action to find the cause of it.  
"Shinji, you looking at Ayanami again?" Touji asked?  
  
"No, wrong direction, she's over there," Kensuke said, pointing over near the window. As her usual custom, she was sitting alone, starring out the window and eating a very utilitarian lunch. "Don't tell me it's the demon!"  
  
"The devil's with Hikari and they are sitting over there!" and with that, Touji pointed to the spot in the room the furthest from Rei. "So, then Shinji, is there a new girl pilot that you're dating?"  
  
"No, I haven't heard anything about a new girl pilot, let alone a new pilot, so Shinji must be looking at a regular girl," Kensuke said, mock horror written on his face.  
  
"A regular girl? No, I didn't even know that could happen! Shin-man, this true? You and a girl who isn't a pilot?"  
  
Shinji swallowed and tried to hide his embarrassment. He stopped starring at the girl and turned to Touji and Kensuke, trying to regain what little composure he could muster. "Nothing is going on between me and any girl. I was just thinking about something."  
Touji wasn't going to be dissuaded this easily. "Thinking of what, hmm? Girls? Girl parts?"  
  
Neither was Kensuke. "Girl's legs?"  
  
"Girl's breasts?"  
  
"Girl's thighs?"  
  
"Girls P..."  
  
"No! Nothing like that!" Shinji shouted and the entire lunchroom turned towards him and his friends. He thought he could hear a certain redhead mention "Shinji" and "Baka," but otherwise, the lunchroom was completely quiet and everyone in it was completely focused on them.  
  
Fortunately, fate decided to be uncharacteristically kind to Shinji today and the end of lunch bell rang. The students began filing out of the room and Shinji was able to take a relaxing breath. He looked over again at where the girl had been sitting but she wasn't there. Regretfully, he moved out of the lunchroom and into his classroom, where his outburst was quickly forgotten.  
  
Shinji would spend the rest of the day, trying to figure out who the girl was and just why she had been smiling at him.  
Author's notes:  
Yes, this is short, much too short to be considered an actual story. This is written as part 1 of a much longer sequence. As for why I posted this short bit, I know that if I don't post this now, I will never post any of this and so this is the only way to get me motivated to keep writing.  
I would appreciate any reviews. I know that there isn't much too review so I won't mind if I don't get any for the time being.  
I don't have a prereader so if anyone is interested in the position, please write to me at CCSBeyond@yahoo.com  
Thank you very much and have a nice night. 


	2. 1: An Introduction

Shinji's Dream Girl  
By CCSBeyond  
CCSBeyond@yahoo.com  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax, with American distribution rights owned by ADV and Manga Entertainment respectively. I do not own any of the characters except for those created for my own purposes. With that, and the fact that I am a poor college student, please don't sue me. Thank you.  
Part 1 - An Introduction  
  
Asuka was with Hikari, Touji had baseball practice, Kensuke had to work on a project and Rei had to run off to some special NERV project, which was why Shinji found himself walking home by himself on a Friday afternoon. It had been three days since his outburst in the lunchroom but Asuka had just dropped the subject this morning when a hung-over Misato finally got annoyed at the redhead's high volume. Shinji hadn't even seen the girl since then so he shrugged it off as a random occurrence. Deciding that he shouldn't try to think about it anymore, Shinji turned a corner and ran right into the girl who he decided he shouldn't think about.  
  
Despite the fact that he didn't actually bump into her, Shinji fell back anyway, mostly from the surprise of seeing her. The girl looked down at Shinji and, giving him an honest smile, extended a hand to help the boy get back up. He looked at the hand as if it was a dangerous weapon, finally getting up under his own power. Thee girl's smile disappeared and the hand was pulled back.  
  
"Sorry," Shinji said and we started to walk forward, heading in the direction of Misato's apartment. Taking a couple of steps, Shinji was surprised by having the girl begin to walk next to him. Stopping, he turned towards her, bowed his head and repeated, "Sorry."  
  
The girl looked almost very forlorn at Shinji's actions. She looked up to him hopefully, "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Taken aback, Shinji asked, "Mind what"?  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" the girl asked him, which made Shinji blush furiously. He began shaking his head, that he, in fact, did not mind and he continued walking towards his home.  
  
The two teens walked without speaking for several minutes. Finally, the girl broke the uncomfortable silence. "Have you ever wondered about the calendar?" When Shini made no reply, she continued. "When I was younger, I once saw a perpetual calendar, pre-SE. Before everyone just used digital assistants for the most part, people would need to use a perpetual calendar if they wanted to know the days of the week for a far-off year. I don't really know why someone would need to know that, but I guess a lot of people used it if they wanted to know what day of the week their birthday fell on in 50 years or something. Well, I saw that the calendar had the wrong days of the week for the year. For example, the calendar that we would use for this year, 2015 wouldn't be like the calendar for 2015 in the perpetual calendar. If I remember correctly, the calendar we use for 2015 was actually the calendar for 2017 or 1992. So, I asked my teacher about it and he said...What?" The girl stopped talking when she realized that Shinji had stopped walking and was looking at her.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Shinji asked and then he looked down at his feet, embarrassed by even that little bit of initiative on his part.  
  
The girl gave him a look of surprise, which passed as a look of understanding replaced it. Smiling, she said, "Oh, I never actually told you my name, did I?" Bowing deeply to Shinji, the girl told him, "Yui Kaminoh. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
Shini in turn bowed to the girl, telling her his own name.  
  
Yui giggled at this. "Yes, I know. Everyone at school knows of the..." and pausing dramatically, she continued grandiosely, "Dashing and Brave Shinji Ikari, always willing to pilot his robot for the continued safety of mankind." She then giggled again, obviously amused, if not by her own words, but by the reddening effect they had on her companion.  
  
"I'm not really that dashing or brave. I just do it because they tell me to." He told her, looking down at his feet.  
  
She looked at him, and finally speaking, said, "I think its brave," not a trace of her former whimsy in her words. Shinji looked up and seeing Yui look right into his eyes, made him flinch and look back down.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
After looking at Shinji sadly, she started smiling and said, "Nothing to apologize for." They began walking again. "So, have you ever had any friends named Yui or can I be your first?" she asked him.  
  
Shinji, who says still memorizing the sidewalk below him in perfect detail, replied. "My mother was named Yui. She...died."  
  
"Oh." Pause. "Well, then do you mind being friends with me? Everyone needs to hang out with a Yui. It's an important part of any Japanese teen's life."  
  
"Ok." Shinji worked up his courage and finally asked her something. "I haven't seen you around school much."  
  
"Yeah, I'm new. Even more new than yourself."  
  
"Your family moved to Tokyo-3 after the angel attacks started?  
  
Yui nodded. "It's a switch, that's for sure. Well, while the atmosphere is different than I'm used to, I do like where I'm living now better than I was before." Shinji stopped walking again and looked at the building next to him.  
  
'Why did you stop walking? Did I do something to surprise you again?" Yui asked him.  
  
Shinji shuck his head, "No, this is where I live."  
  
"Oh." Pause. "Well, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow. It was very nice to meet you Shinji Ikari." bowing to Shinji as she spoke.  
  
Shinji bowed back and said, "it was certainly nice to meet you, Yui Kaminoh."  
  
"Please, call me Yui. My friends call my Yui." And with that, she walked away, leaving Shinji alone at the doorstep to his apartment complex.  
  
Author's notes:  
Wow, this is so much better than doing my school work. To everyone who reviewed, thank you very much for taking the time to both read and review my story. For those who volunteered to pre-read for me, I will be in touch by e-mail. For those of you who are worried that this will turn into a Mary Sue fic, two short thoughts: First, I have a general story arc written out. No set length is planned but I do have a beginning, middle and an end in mind. Second, um, I'm a boy. So, anyway, goodnight everyone. 


	3. 2: An Invitation

Shinji's Dream Girl  
By CCSBeyond  
CCSBeyond@yahoo.com  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax, with American distribution rights owned by ADV and Manga Entertainment respectively. I do not own any of the characters except for those created for my own purposes. With that, and the fact that I am a poor college student, please don't sue me. Thank you.  
Chapter 3 - An Invitation  
  
It had been a long week since Shinji had his walk home with Yui. First, there had been a power outage all over Tokyo-3, and Rei, Asuka and Shinji had to travel through the ventilitation shafts of NERV in order to reach headquarters. This already difficult and annoying task was made much more difficult through both their choice of routes as decided by their team leader, Asuka and because of the attack of the ninth angel, Matriel.  
  
Fortunately. Asuka's made a much better strategist than she did navigator. Her attack plan killed the angel with only cosmetic damage to Unit 02 and Asuka had been quite proud of her achievement, pushing it into everyone's face, despite the fact that Shinji was the one who had made the actual kill. After several days of listening to Asuka's comments over who great and wonderful she was and how she should have Misato's job, the official report regarding the angel was somehow leaked to the general NERV staff. For some reason, Asuka lost her bluster upon reading the statement, "Matriel has been deemed an Epsilon level threat, the lowest status of priority given to an Angel Class Lifeform. (Note: This status has only been given to the lifeform due to the Blue Blood Type detected. Had the Blue Blood Type not been detected, Matriel would receive a BNC classification, due to the ease of its termination.) The amount of strategy it took to terminate such a low status lifeform reflects badly on NERV in general and on the Pilot of Unit 02 specifically, as she was the leader of this sortie." So, instead of a happy but gloating Asuka, Shinji found he had to deal with an angry and insulted Asuka. And work with an angry and insulted Asuka. And live with angry and insulted Asuka.  
  
One thing that had made the past week bearable for Shinji was his new playmate. Specifically, this playmate was for Hide and Go Seek, as he now saw her quite often, but only for a few seconds at a time. Usually, he saw her among crowds at school, where she would see him and wave, before a wave of people would walk past, pushing her from his sight. However, he saw her a few afternoons before at the mall. He had been forced to go clothing shopping with Asuka, who had told him that she needed a "male perspective" on her purchases and Kaji had been much too busy to go with her. It was his good fortune to be asked and he should appreciate it or so she told him so he had found himself at the mall on a Wednesday afternoon. This was why he was in a position to see Yui when she was also at the mall, apparently looking at clothes for herself in another section of the store. He had been about to head over to her and say hi when he was dragged away by Asuka, who was yelling at him, asking what was so important that he should stop paying attention to Asuka's purchases.  
  
So, when Friday rolled around again, Shinji made sure that he was walking home from school before Asuka had been done her school chores that day. Kensuke had the unfortunate luck to be paired with her and while this meant that Shinji was again walking alone, as Touji again had practice, it did mean that the amount of time he had before Asuka came home from completing her chores would be greatly increased. Unless she killed Kensuke, having her receive a prison sentence and then he would be free from her for an indeterminate amount of time. The thought please Shinji far more than even he would have thought so he was far too distracted to notice the return of his walking companion from the previous week.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Yui asked, frightening Shinji out of his revelry. He gasped and then stared at her sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing...really. I just had an...amusing thought," Shinji told her, hoping the true nature of his thoughts wasn't too easily read upon his face.  
  
"Ah. I don't suppose it has anything to do with that gaijin pilot, the one with the red hair?" Yui asked, with a very large grin on her face. Shinji could only stare and chuckle uncomfortable."  
  
"Um, not in the way you're probably thinking." He said.  
  
She nodded. "Ok then. Well, I was under the impression that you were contemplating some plot where she would be removed from your life for the foreseeable future. If it isn't that, than your were obviously thinking about Langely and sex. Makes sense." Yui, nodded again, indicating that it all made perfect sense to her.  
  
"Uh, no. That's not quite it either." Shinji scratched his head, hoping that Yui would stop this line of questioning soon.  
  
Yui stopped walking, and Shinji followed in turn. "So, you weren't thinking about your girlfriend in a sexual manner?" Shinji looked at her, eyes growing wide.  
  
"Girlfriend?" he gulped. He tried to stammer a follow-up but nothing audible was coming out of his mouth. Yui didn't appear to be kidding with this current line of questioning, making Shinji wish for yet another one to be brought up.  
  
"Yes, girlfriend. You and her. Langley and You. I mean, come on. Your both pilots, you come to school together, Hikari always talks about you picking up the phone when she calls Langely so you obviously spend a lot of time at Langely's..."  
  
"She's my roommate. We both live at the head of NERV's operations apartment. I only hang out with her because I have to." Shinji looked quite sullen over his confession.  
  
Yui stepped right up to Shinji and looked deep into his eyes. "So, let me see if I understand this. Langely isn't your girlfriend. You only spend time with her due to your job. You have no interest whatsoever." Shinji nodded. "Good," Yui said and she broke into a big grin. She began walking again and Shinji just stood there, looking at Yui walking ahead before it occurred to him to follow behind. He started running to catch up with her.  
  
When he had finally caught up, Yui gave him a second to catch up. "I think you should take me out to the park after school tomorrow," speaking as if this was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"What?" Shinji exclaimed, hoping his companion would explain her comment.  
  
"Well, your not dating Langely. Therefore, there wouldn't be a problem if you took me out to the park after class gets out tomorrow. It's Saturday so we only have a half day, which means that we can have lunch in the park. You can make the bento's and I will bring my company. Granted, your getting the better part of the deal but..."  
  
Shinji interrupted her. "Why do I have to bring the bento's? You're the girl, you should bring them," Shinji than blushed at the boldness of his statement and Yui looked at him in amazement.  
  
"I'm the girl so I should make them?" Yui asked, stressing the I's and the girl. "Your not being very egaliterian, Mr. Ikari. The way I see it, it's the twenty first century, so we should be considered equal in our gender roles. In this case, I am asking you out, placing me in the aggressor or male position while you take on the role of the acceptor or female role. As the acceptor, you are the one who prepares the bento's. Besides, you make lunch for yourself and Langely all the time and I hear your meals are quite tasty in fact."  
  
Shinji thought about this before speaking. "Well, what if we went out to eat. As the aggressor, you would pay, right?"  
  
Yui looked shocked. "Pay, Shinji, I can't pay, I'm a girl!" and she laughed while Shinji tried to reconcile the two opposing viewpoints that Yui had just shown.  
  
By this time, they had reached the outside of Shinji's apartment. "So, I'll meet you outside your apartment at 13:00 tomorrow?" and when he nodded in agreement, she began to walk off.  
  
'Wait," Shinji yelled. Yui stopped and turned around. "This is the second time you've walked me to my home. Shouldn't I walk you home sometime?"  
  
Yui gave him a sly look, saying, "If you play your cards just right, Shinji, maybe you'll walk me home tomorrow. It just depends on how well you can cook." She laughed, a sweet melodious sound that stayed with Shinji, long after she had walked away.  
  
Authors notes:  
I had to do some research as to where I wanted this story to take place. So, Prologue and Chapter 1 took place between episodes 10 and 11 and Chapter 2 takes place after episode 11 but before 12.  
  
It took me a while to write this chapter although I usually bolt them out in a few hours. This is because of a massive Bio test I had and a philosophy paper I had to write. Crew had also been driving me nuts, since my rowers have decided to become less than reliable recently in terms of coming to practice. However, this just makes it that much nicer for me when I finally get a chapter posted.  
People who I said I would contact about prereading, please stay interested. I have just been very slow in responding to people because I'm slow at responding to e-mails. However, since this is the last chapter I want to send out without a prereader, I will try to e-mail people. Thank you for your patience and consideration.  
  
As for my chapter style, it is a lazy style. It works well for the time considerations I am under now. When I have large amounts of time that slowly write long chapter stories this summer (sitting in my professors lab, waiting for the social amoeba's to aggregate gives one plenty of time for story construction), I will try experimenting with other styles that won't leave people with short segments of little character development and even less plot.  
  
Well, until the next time I post, have a nice night. 


	4. 3: An Interesting Picnic

Shinji's Dream Girl By CCSBeyond CCSBeyond@yahoo.com  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax, with American distribution rights owned by ADV and Manga Entertainment respectively. I do not own any of the characters except for those created for my own purposes. With that, and the fact that I am a poor college student, please don't sue me. Thank you.  
  
Part 3 - An Interesting Picnic  
  
Saturday morning raced through quickly enough. Shinji was woken up bright and early when a cute and barely clad German redhead climbed on top of him. "Wake up, Baka!" Asuka yelled, her mouth almost touching Shinji's left earlobe. With a start, Shinji opened his eyes and looked around the room. A second after his eye's met with Asuka's, Shinji was again lying on his back, the red impression of a hand burning brightly against his face. "How DARE you look at me when I'm not fully dressed! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, you pervert! Now get up and make me breakfast." And with that, Asuka marched out of Shinji's room, slamming the door so it slid shut.  
  
Shinji lay back upon the bed, lacing his hands behind his head. After taking a few breaths, he pulled with ear buds out of his ears and put away his SDAT. Putting on a robe, Shinji waited outside the bathroom until Pen- Pen had gotten out and then bathed and brushed his teeth. Going back into his room, he got dressed into his school uniform.  
  
Shinji clenched his hand into a tight fist. Taking several breaths, Shinji clenched and unclenched his hand for a minute, working up the courage to go outside into the kitchen. After finally firming his resolve, Shinji opened the door and walked outside to face Asuka and whatever torture she had prepared for him.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Shinji was met with a grumpy Asuka and a drunken Misato. Ignoring the loud belch coming from the nearly undressed adult and the stream of German curses that came from the red-head, now dressed in her school uniform, Shinji went about preparing breakfast.  
  
After giving Misato, Asuka and Pen-Pen each a serving of their individual breakfasts, Shinji went about preparing lunches for Asuka, Yui and himself. As Shinji hadn't told Misato or Asuka about his "date," Shinji made his and Asuka's bentos first and after Misato and Asuka had left the kitchen, he went about secretly making the third lunch. Setting out Asuka's bento on the table, Shinji put the two he would need for his picnic in his backpack and headed to the door.  
  
"I'm heading out now," Shinji yelled and he left before he heard an answer from either Asuka or Misato. Walking out of the apartment complex, Shinji turned and started to walk towards Kensuke's house, which was only a slight detour from school. With luck, he would catch Kensuke before he had left for school.  
  
He wasn't lucky though, but not because he had missed Kensuke. Instead, he had only taken a few steps towards Kensuke's house before he received a blow to his head that left him sprawling on the pavement. "Baka, why did you leave before I was ready?" Asuka yelled at Shinji. Shinji could only look down at the ground, away from Asuka as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji said. "You always complain about walking with me so I thought you would like it if I didn't walk with you." Asuka glared at Shinji for a few seconds and with a Hrumph, started walking towards school. Shinji stood there, confused for a moment and then started running to catch up to her when he realized that he needed to be getting to school.  
  
Asuka and Shinji arrived just before the school bell rang and so they didn't have time to chat with their friends before class started. The half day of class was almost a total waste as Math, Science and English class were taken up by the ramblings of their teacher regarding his life before second impact. Most of the students were asleep before the teacher had even taken a breath.  
  
Finally, the class rep dismissed them for the weekend and the students broke up into their various social groups. Asuka and Hikari got together and left to do whatever it was they did when they were together and Rei just left the room without once talking to any of the students nor the teacher. She did look at Shinji once before she left, but he was busy, engaged in conversation with Touji and Kensuke and so, he didn't catch her glance.  
  
"Well, I'm going to visit my sister, I'll catch up with you two tonight" Touji told his friends and he grabbed his things, racing out of the room. Kensuke turned to Shinji and said, "Well, I'm going out for the day. Wargames, you know." He turned away from Shinji and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Kensuke asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"Sorry," Shinji told him, "I have things I have to do."  
  
Kensuke put on an obviously fake smile and gave an equally fake chortle. "Yeah, I know, NERV stuff, right?" He moved closer to Shinji, and said with a low whisper, "Hey, make sure you get me some top secret information, OK?" When Shinji nodded, a real smile replaced Kensuke's fake one and he almost skipped out the door.  
  
With the people he was worried might find out about his date firmly out of the picture, Shinji waited outside of the schools main door. Students continued to stream out the door for almost a half hour. After it seemed that he was the only person left on the schools campus, Shinji got up and prepared to leave, disappointed and yet somewhat reassured by the fact that he had been stood up.  
  
"Where are you going? Did you forget we had a date?" Shinji let out a yell as spun around too see Yui, who was smiling cheerfully, with her hands folded behind her.  
  
"I thought that you weren't going to show up," Shinji told her. Pausing a moment, Shinji looked t her and asked, "Where have you been anyway?"  
  
Yui just continued to smile. "Silly boy," Yui said to Shinji, "Didn't it occur to you that I needed to go to the bathroom and primp? What kind of date would this be if I didn't look entirely my best?" Shinji looked at Yui more closely and he did notice that she looked different than she normally did.  
  
Her normal school uniform had been replaced with a short, blue pleated skirt that was still conservative in its length and was accompanied by a matching blue short sleeve blouse. Yui's shoulder length brown hair was neatly arranged with a series of pins that kept her hair out of her face yet still complimented it. Makeup was lightly, if a bit inexpertly applied, making Yui look, in a word, hot. "You look.wow," was all Shinji could get out, but it was enough to get Yui to break out into an even bigger smile.  
  
Yui grabbed Shinji's arm. "Come on," she exclaimed, "Let's get to the park." And with that, Yui pulled Shinji as she began running. Shinji started to run too and the two of them chased each other until they reached the picnic benches at the Tokyo-3 Park.  
  
"I'm exhausted," Yui said, plopping down on a park bench. She motioned for Shinji to sit next to her, which he cautiously did. "Thank goodness for all these parks and lakes around Tokyo-3. Every time the military has to set off an N-2 mine, we get a new lake and a whole new park and recreation center. I guess it's easer to do than trying to rebuild the buildings that had been destroyed in the blast." Shinji gave Yui an odd look and after she caught his eye, she began to smile again. "OK, so I ramble. But you know what? I'm hungry so you can easily persuade to be quiet if you give me a nice, tasty bento I can stuff my face with." Yui batted her eyelashes at Shinji expectantly.  
  
Shinji got out that two bentos and presented one to Yui. "I didn't know what you liked, so I made two different meals. One is a vegetarian meal and the other is different types of Sashimi."  
  
Yui looked at the two bentos and thought a moment. "Tell you what," she said, "Since I do eat fish, as well as all types of meat, thank you very much, how about we share the two so I can get a taste of the great Shinji Ikari's cooking?" When she said OK, Yui broke out the chopsticks that accompanied the bento and started to eat. After grabbing a few pieces of broccoli from the vegetarian meal, she picked up a cut of Tuna from the fish meal.  
  
"Why didn't you just call me to ask me what I liked?" Yui asked Shinji. "By the way, I do love sashimi, so you chose well."  
  
She started to mumble an answer, but when Yui shot him a look, he took a deep breath and began to speak normally. "I didn't know your number and I didn't want my friends asking why I wanted your number if I asked them for it."  
  
Yui gave him a look and said, "I've eaten much more than you have already. Start to eat some of this food or else I'll be big and fat and nobody will like me anymore and it will be all your fault." Before Shinji could misinterpret her, Yui smiled, said, "Come on, eat," and pushed a big piece of Sashimi into Shinji's mouth. Shinji gulped it down, picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to eat,  
  
Between bites, Yui spoke to Shinji. "Well, so we won't have this problem on our next date, give me your phone." With a confused look, Shinji took his phone from his pocket and handed it to Yui. As Yui pushed several buttons, she said to Shinji, "I'm programming in MY cell number so you can call me whenever you want." Yui looked deeply into Shinji's eyes. "You can use this number WHENEVER you want to, understand?" Shinji gulped down another piece of fish.  
  
"Thank you," Shinji said and he reached out to the vegetarian bento to take another bite. Yui placed her hands on Shinji's. He looked up into her eyes. "Since I gave you my phone number, I think I need something of at least equal value in return." Shinji blinked but Yui's deep brown eyes kept gazing towards him.  
  
"Would you like MY phone." Shinji didn't get to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Yui.  
  
"You'll be calling me, so I can get your number then." Yui moved closer to Shinji. "I want something else, something.different"  
  
"So, what would be different?" Shinji asked her. He kept staring into her eyes as they seemed to get bigger. No, not bigger, closer. Shinji closed his eyes in surprise as Yui's lips pressed against his.  
  
It was.soft. Soft and comfortable. Shinji seemed to fall towards Yui, as the kiss continued. Although Shinji, when he had even momentarily thought about kissing, had worried about his nose hitting the girls, Shinji's and Yui's heads seemed to fit comfortably together, without any discomfort, as Shinji had imagined. Finally, the kiss was over. It had probably lasted only a few seconds but it seemed to have just gone on forever.  
  
"Well, that was different enough, right? Wasn't it nice?" Yui said softly. She opened her eyes, which she had closed during the kiss and look into Shinji's. His eyes were wavering.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. He backed away from Yui, slowly at first, but after he had gotten a few feet away, he speed away as fast as he could. "I'm sorry," he said again and he ran off towards his apartment, leaving Yui behind.  
  
"But you didn't do anything wrong," Yui whispered as she watched Shinji move out of her sight. He didn't turn around to look at her and Yui could only begin to cry.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I hope you like this chapter. It took me long enough, huh? Well, if all goes well, I will be able to keep a better schedule. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Preread by sprite (sprite_fic@hotmail.com). Thanks a lot, man! 


End file.
